


dreams

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (meaning it's not set in jpn but it sure looks like it does), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Birthday Party, Crushes, F/M, Pining, Sequel, Unspecified Setting, background tenn/iori, do you know i only wrote this bc i love you, happy bday gaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gaku knows what he wants. His own restaurant, his friends' happiness, and, if possible, he'd like to date Takanashi Tsumugi too.





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very dissatisfied with this fic. i started it months ago but i realized what didn't work in my outline last week. unfortunately i've been quite busy so i cut it short. i'm sorry if it feels rushed towards the end because it kind of was. however, i know how i work, if i miss the deadline i can't get myself to finish my text (and as i said, i worked months on it, i didn't want it to happen). so this is lightly edited.  
> anyway, happy birthday to the best man on earth, yaotome gaku. i'm not really into gakutsumu but if it's for you, then you can be sure i'll write a fic in which she loves you back.

"Happy birthday, Riku and Tenn!"

The twins jump, startled by the shout and the confetti thrown over them as they enter the room.

Or rather, Riku is surprised. Tenn only flinches for a second before glaring daggers at Gaku - as if _he_ was responsible for the party! He raises his hands to claim innocence. He's not lying: all he did was agree when he was told they could throw a birthday party for the twins. Riku's friends were the ones who did most of the work. Osaka Sougo booked a function room belonging to his family; the Izumi were in charge of the food; Nikaido Yamato, with the help of Ryuu, bought the drinks, and Yotsuba Tamaki the decorations. Gaku's only task was to ensure everyone got their invitation and replied as soon as possible. It wasn't hard at all. But of course, Tenn believes it's his fault. Gaku doesn't understand why he is unhappy in the first place: shouldn't he be touched that some people tolerate his company? Riku's friends were not obliged to include him at all.

"Thank you, everyone!" Riku says, fighting against tears. "It's so nice of you! I had no idea!"

Tenn, a bit embarrassed, thanks the hosts too. Ah, Gaku thinks, the little devil can't act all high and mighty when his precious brother is so excited. As soon as he can escape from the flock of people congratulating him, he dashes straight to Gaku, his eyes dark. "I told you I didn't want a party", he says. He doesn't sound angry, though, more anxious than anything else. _How cute_ ; Tenn doesn't like to be thrown off. "Why didn't you listen?"

Gaku shrugs. "First of all, it wasn't my idea." He feels the need to correct his friend; he remembers one drunk night he promised he would bother the heck out of Tenn for his 20th birthday, and he's afraid Tenn remembers it all too well. "I only told your brother's friends I was okay if they wanted to do something for you. By the way, I hope you don't think I'll make you drink as much as I promised I would. I was only teasing you."

Tenn sighs. He seems collected, but Gaku has known him for years now, he's able to notice all the signs of anxiety in his behaviour - for instance, the way he grabs the hem of his shirt between his fingers. "I might need a drink right now, though", he admits, and he stares hard at Gaku, his demand clear.

"I'm not your butler, Tenn", Gaku retorts, but he still guides him to the buffet and hands him a beer can. He's intent on checking on Tenn all night long, as he's pretty sure his friend can't hold his drink. He doesn't want him to waste his own party.

"Ugh, it's bitter", Tenn complains after he tries the drink.

Gaku refrains a laugh. "That's what true men drink", he lies, to tease him; the truth is, this is the only alcoholic beverage that is suitable for a rookie like him. The rest is all hard stuff, and Tenn wouldn't last if he tries them.

The birthday boy finishes his can faster than Gaku thought he would, and his eyes are little dazed; otherwise, he looks fine.

"You liked it? Cool, because for now, only soft drinks for you."

"I'm not a kid", Tenn protests, but it's more for the form. He adds: "But yeah, that's enough. I should join Riku again."

"Go", Gaku nods, watching him leave with a weird sense of pride. He feels like observing his younger brother becoming an adult. He understands why Ryuu loves to talk about his siblings: you can't help but be proud of them, after all.

"Ah, I must be old", he mutters, parroting what has become one of Tenn's favourites insults since he told him about his crush on Tsumugi. Thinking about her, he searches the room for her. He knows she's here, she's the manager of the twins' club, and apparently quite close to Riku.

When he spots her, the butterflies that never left his stomach since he first met her wake up again.

Takanashi Tsumugi is in the middle of the room, talking to a bunch of girls. She's wearing a black dress with a matching ribbon in her hair, hair that she cut a few days ago; the blonde locks now brush her shoulders. Her new look is stunning; she looks even more mature, at present, and definitely not interested in him. Gaku sighs.

When he pushed Tenn to confess to his crush, he didn't think his friend would do it. And in truth, he didn't: his current boyfriend took the first step. But the situation was different: while Gaku had no idea what exact feeling Izumi Iori bore for him, it was obvious he at least wanted to be friends. After all, he reached for Tenn, getting his number to be able to chat with him, trying to help him with his problems; now that he thinks about it, Iori never tried to hide anything. He was straightforward, just like Gaku is in general. Maybe he should ask him for advice.

No, impossible: he doesn't need the help of a guy who is five years younger than him.

Still, he ends up finding Iori after a while, when the night has long fallen and most of the adults are wasted. The boy, who is still too young for alcohol, sits in a corner with a weird look on his face. As Gaku needs to stay sober, to take care of Tenn if needed, Iori is the only valid company at the moment. So he sits beside him, only looking at him when he hears:

"This is the worst day of the year."

Gaku frowns. Iori looks ready to bang his head on the table. "Why? Aren't you... happy for them?" Gaku knows how much Iori treasures the twins - one being his best friend and the other his boyfriend. If Riku starts to cough, he will jump to get him his inhaler. If Tenn uses his sharp tongue, he only smiles, not bothered at all by the coldness of his tone. So Iori's attitude, presently, doesn't match up with his usual one.

"Yaotome-san, you don't understand my problem. Those guys are the worst brocons who ever walked on this earth. And it's their _birthday_."

Ah, right, now that he thinks about it, Gaku remembers "brocon" is also one of their favourite insults. Though they use it in an ironic way: the twins are more fusional than most siblings, but it's not surprising, and as for Iori... Gaku believes it has something to do with a complex, since his older brother struggles more than he does.

"Do you know how they like to spend the whole day?" Iori says, exasperation clear in his voice. "They keep telling me about every single thing that happened between the two of them. And I listen to them, it's their day after all, but I swear, if they ever try to make me say who I like the most, because _my brother is the best so choose him_ , I'll never talk to them again."

Gaku understands, now. No matter how adorable Riku is, Tenn is quite biased towards him. Though he doesn't get why they would insist on the others' qualities and ignore their own.

"Besides, how am I supposed to choose between the two of them? My feelings for Tenn-san are different from my feelings for Riku-san. I want _both_ of them to be a part of my life." His voice becomes angry when he adds: "And those idiots still think I should spend more time with their brother. They worry they monopolise my time... but if it's the other who does, then it's okay."

Having a lover with a sibling seems like a bother, Gaku thinks. "You have it rough, Izumi-otouto."

Iori blinks, suddenly aware of the length of his monologue. "I'm sorry, Yaotome-san! I was rambling."

"Nah, it's fine. I understand you need to rant a bit if it stresses you out." Sometimes, Gaku needs to complain to Ryuu because Tenn annoys him too much. "But you know, you should talk to them properly. Tell them what's on your mind."

Iori sighs. "I've already done so."

"Then", Gaku supposes, "you weren't clear enough. I know Tenn. He's observant but damn does he suck at friendship. Honestly, when he told me he was dating you, I pitied you." Iori flashes a dark glance, and Gaku smiles. It's really endearing, to see how protective the boy can be when Gaku reminds him how terrible Tenn is. But it's true Gaku always believed Tenn would make an impossible boyfriend; if anything, he was surprised to see how caring Tenn was with someone who wasn't Riku. He always believed a lover would come after the twin, but somehow, it looks like it's not the case at all.

"Anyway, be patient with him. He's not used to people taking care of _him_." Then, he adds with a smirk: "Of course, if you have enough of him, you can dump him. I won't beat you up if you break his heart or something." _As long as you don't play with said heart, that is._

Iori finally cracks a smile. "I don't plan on breaking up on Tenn-san any time soon. I can handle him."

Gaku whistles. Though his amusement is short-lived when he hears: "I don't understand why you haven't asked Takanashi-san out yet."

Gaku chokes on his drink. "Huh? Who told you? It was Tenn, right?"

"No, nobody. You having feelings for our manager was a mere hypothesis based on my own observations, but I guess I was right."

Gaku feels tired. "I was ready to do it, but... I think she would reject right away. She barely knows me, after all."

Iori seems to understand. As someone who had a crush on someone for months and waited until they were friends to confess, he definitely gets it.

"Then it's up to you, Yaotome-san. Show her your good points. Prove her you are someone she can trust."

Easier said than done, Gaku thinks; yet he understands the advice. He should try harder, not to make Tsumugi fall for him - that kind of thing can't be controlled -, but to, at least, enjoy his company.

*

The problem is, Gaku doesn't see Tsumugi often. Their paths don't cross a lot, as if they were destined to walk on parallels - close, but never interacting. Tsumugi doesn't live in the same neighbourhood as him - most of his friends live in the same district as him, but as far as he knows, she resides in the suburbs. She never comes to his restaurant, either, though it never bothered him. He does miss her when he can't talk to her for a while. He doesn't believe he can ever confess if she doesn't know him much. He's not the type of guy who wants to rush things; he won't hide his feelings forever, but doesn't want her to be uncomfortable with him.

A week after the party, as he takes a walk near Ryuu's workplace, waiting for his friend to leave his work in about 30 minutes, he runs into the girl of his dreams. She's sitting on a low wall near the station, her attention focused on her phone, and for an instant, Gaku considers leaving her alone; but then, she raises her head, and a wide smile blooms on her face when she notices him. He feels a pang in his heart as she waves at him.

She's really cute, today; she tied her shorter hair in a ponytail, an unusual hairdo for her, and has put her hat on her knees. "Hello, Yaotome-san", she greets. "What a surprise, seeing you there."

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asks, and she nods.

"For my friend. She was supposed to come ten minutes ago but her little brother is sick, so she has to wait until her mom comes home to leave." Tsumugi looks at her phone screen again before putting it away. "What about you, Yaotome-san? Are you taking the subway?"

He shakes his head. "Ah, no. I'm waiting for Ryuu and Tenn, we're going to the movies." A while ago, this kind of outing was impossible, since he was too short on money. Opening his own restaurant was his dream, but when it became a reality, Gaku realized he wasn't as ready as he thought. It requires a lot of sacrifices, and while he doesn't mind them, he does miss the time when he was carefree. However, he is now able to pay himself a wage, which is a nice change of pace. "I can keep you company until your friend comes, if you want."

There's something weird in Tsumugi's eyes as she stares at him; maybe amusement, maybe something else, a warmth Gaku doesn't want to misinterpret. "Then", she says, "it'd be my pleasure, Yaotome-san, thank you."

His chest is so tight when he sits beside her. He has no idea what he's supposed to say; there are tons of questions he wants to ask, small talk like _what kind of soba do you like_ (hey, occupational hazard), or more serious stuff, for instance, how does it feel to take care of all the kids in the club (especially Tenn, but come to think of it, Yotsuba Tamaki might be hard to handle too). Is she happy? proud of them? Of course, she must be proud of them, that's a stupid question. As he tries to find something else, she says: "I bought a few DVDs of dance shows, yesterday. For reference."

Gaku looks at her with surprise. "I thought you had a choreographer." That's what Tenn told him; he recalls his friend complaining once because that person kept giving him the hardest parts, and was too lenient with the other dancers.

"She graduated", Tsumugi explains, "and we haven't found a replacement yet. For now, Yotsuba-san has taken her place, but he wishes to focus on practice more, so I try to help him as much as I can, but I'm a rookie."

Tenn hasn't said anything - though it's not surprising, the boy never lets anything out in general. Gaku is tired of trying to pump him for information.

"Can't your coach do the choreography, then?" he asks; he doesn't much about this field, even if his father works in the entertainment industry. When he was younger, he wanted his son to be a vocalist in some group, but Gaku declined. He still doesn't understand why his father helped him set up his business; he must have understood Gaku would never walk this path.

"He could", Tsumugi agrees, "but he wants the club members to do everything by themselves. He gives us insights, but that's all."

Gaku is impressed. He always had a secret admiration for Tenn, who works so hard for his club, but he never knew what Tsumugi did for them. Of course, he was aware she played a huge role in the shadows, but he had no idea she was so invested.

"You're admirable, Tsumugi", he whispers. "You're really hardworking. You don't shine on stage, but I believe you're one of the stars of this club too."

She waves her hands before her, cheeks red with embarrassment. "N-no, not at all, Yaotome-san! I'm only doing my job!" She lowers her head, too flustered to watch him in the eye. "If anything, _they_ are the admirable ones. I only want our audience to understand how great they are. They're so... talented, and they don't spare their efforts. I don't do much in comparison."

Gaku realizes she doesn't try to sound humble, she is: she believes every word she utters, believes she could do way more for them. That's what attracted him, in the first place: not her beauty, not her reserved behaviour, or whatever a guy is supposed to look in a girl, but the fire she had in her eyes when she talks about the boys she swore to support. He could feel envious, could wish he was one of these boys, but it's not the case: he's happy Tenn has a manager (and a coach, and club members) shouldering him, that's all. He doesn't expect the same thing from Tsumugi; in fact, he doesn't expect anything at all. All he wants is for her to be radiant, and if he can be part of her life, then it's even better.

But if she doesn't want him, then it's fine. He doesn't mind being a friend.

"You work a lot", he says, "and they're all grateful to you. Tenn is, at least, I can assure you he thinks very highly of you."

Her blush spreads to her ears and nape as she replies: "I know that. But if there's something else that I can try..."

"There isn't", he cuts her off. Call it gut instinct: there's no way she's not already doing her best. "There are things you can't control. You know, I'm often worried about Tenn, but I can't shelter him from his problems. He needs to overcome them on his own. I bet it's the same with your dancers. In the end, they need to succeed on their own."

She finally looks at him. He can read a hint of pain in her irises, but she finally nods. "You're right. We're human, after all."

At this moment, Gaku's phone starts to buzz. Mentally cursing the bad timing, he looks at the name displayed on the screen, and sighs. "I have to pick it up."

Tsumugi doesn't seem to mind; she turns her head the other way, and Gaku picks up the phone. "What do you want, Tenn?"

(He could have barked a sole "what", but he can't be rude in front of Tsumugi.)

_"Where are you, Gaku?"_ Tenn's voice sounds annoyed, but Gaku isn't impressed. Tenn always sounds annoyed anyway. _"Ryuu is already out."_

He frowns. "I thought he left at 3."

_"Well, he got out earlier. So, care to tell me where you are?"_

Gaku sighs. This damn brat may look cute, but he doesn't know how to talk to his elders. "Not far. I'll be there in two minutes."

"You better be." Tenn hangs up without letting him answer.

Tsumugi has his back on him, but her shoulders are shaking, and it's obvious she tries not to laugh.

"Er... I have to go, I guess. So... goodbye, Tsumugi?"

She finally throws him a look. "Good luck, Yaotome-san!"

Good luck, for what? They're only watching movies, he shouldn't need luck at all. But he figures she understands more about his relationship with Tenn than she lets out.

*

_I must be dreaming_ , he thinks when he sees Tsumugi walking on his restaurant with another girl.

He has no idea why she decided to come, or even how she managed to find the address, but she's not surprised when she spots him, and she whispers something to her friend who stares at him with round eyes. Gaku greets them with a smile, lets them sit in a corner and talk for a bit before he asks for their orders when it's not even his job anymore. Tonight, Tenn is helping him out. It's not a part-time job _per se_ , he's not paid; yet he took this habit a month ago, after he took pity on Gaku when the place was crowded. He's a decent waiter: he already knows the menu by heart and he makes up for his inexperience with his supposedly angelic behaviour, appealing to the patrons. And even if they aren't many of them for now, Tenn's assistance is still a relief. On the other hand, it can be annoying. For example, Tenn now gives him a pointed look.

"What", he snaps, but Tenn only shrugs.

Ah, if only Ryuu was the one here with him. He likes them both but at least the older friend would leave him alone. Unfortunately, Ryuu is out of town tonight, paying a visit to his family for the weekend.

The evening is calm. Gaku spends most of his time in the kitchen, but when he can't free himself, he tries to check on his patrons. Tsumugi and her friend are always happily chatting, and Tenn is more effective than the waiter Gaku tried to hire in June. Finally, everyone leaves, except for Tsumugi who waves goodbye to her friend before typing something on her phone. Tenn sits before her and Gaku can't help but be slightly pissed.

"Hey Tenn, you could help me with the dishes", he says.

His friend frowns. "I'm not even an employee. Can't I take a break? I have lectures tomorrow."

He never seems bothered by his grades the other days, so Gaku understands he's only worried by Tsumugi going home alone. Gaku takes a seat, too. The dishes can wait.

"I'm sorry if I'm a nuisance", Tsumugi says, "my dad should come to pick me up very soon. I can wait outside if you want."

Both Gaku and Tenn retort at the same time: "No", then stares daggers at each other. Gaku adds: "It's no problem. It's safer if you stay inside."

She nods, and Tenn starts to talk about random topics. Or rather, topics that look random, but aren't; he often tries to turn the conversation towards Gaku, praising his hard work more openly than he usually does - but at the same time, Tenn doesn't lie, if he admires someone, he says so. And Gaku realizes this small restaurant might mean more, to his friend, than he thought. It has become, over the last few months, physical proof of their friendship, a place where the three of them can gather anytime, the embodiment of a bond only they share - excluding Riku, Iori, Ryuu's siblings, and even Tsumugi. So that's why Tenn is so satisfied with this place; in that situation, he sounds like the proud parent, which is weird since Gaku isn't used to Tenn's esteem at all.

Tsumugi's eyes, as she listens to the story of how the restaurant was founded, shine in a distinct way; is it fondness or only admiration, Gaku doesn't know. He wishes it's both.

After a while, she finally gets a message from her dad. "I have to go, now. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house", Gaku blurts out without thinking, and Tenn eyeballs him, hiding a smirk into his cupped hand.

"I can't accept your generosity, Yaotome-san!"

She looks almost panicked, it's cute. "Of course, I don't ask for nothing. Please come again, Tsumugi. And bring your friends and family next time, as many people as you can. That's all I want."

She stares, uncertain, her hand still on her wallet. Then she nods. "Alright. But I'll pay for my next meal."

Hearing this promise makes his heart flutter.

When Gaku closes the door behind her (admiring the waves of her golden hair), he hears a laugh in his back. Tenn is laughing out loud, an arm on his stomach.

"What's with your outdated beliefs, Gaku, girls can pay for their meals on dates", he manages to say between two bursts of laughter. "You have it so bad."

"Shut up, Tenn", Gaku retorts. Sometimes, he really wants to punch his friend. "You're not better than me on that topic, want me to refresh your memory?"

Still, Tenn doesn't calm down at all.

Tsumugi starts to come more often.

As promised, she's never alone; she brings different people, her former high school classmates, her neighbours, the newest manager of the club, and even once her dad. Takanashi Otoharu is an open and friendly man, who compliments Gaku and encourages him to do his best. But when Gaku accidentally (because yes, it _is_ an accident) puts his hand on Tsumugi, he gives him a dirty look. The message is clear: don't touch his daughter.

Too bad he doesn't have a say in the matter: in the end, Tsumugi is an adult, she can date a boy if she wants.

Gaku likes to remember that one night when she stayed behind once again, left by her friend who had a curfew. Tsumugi was covered by the dim light of the old lamp he got from his grandfather's soba shop, the rays reflecting brown sparkles in her hair, a contented smile on her lips - she looked almost ethereal. As she waited for her (overprotective) dad to drive her back again, she watched him gathering the dishes and cleaning the tables. She then said: "It's nice."

Gaku thought, _it sure is_. "What is?"

"Being there, with you." She leaned her head backwards and closed her eyes. "Your restaurant feels like home."

At the moment, he couldn't reply. If he could rewrite the moment, however, he wouldn't change anything. The silence was the only answer he could have given her; any word would have broken this new feeling of intimacy between the two of them. Gaku likes this feeling - it's like being alone with your significant other after a long day of work. At this instant, she was a person he could go home to - in a house warmer than his father's.

*

Gaku turns 24 in August.

The thought is alien: he didn't see the time pass, and he's already in his mid-twenties. Yet he's still so young, he still needs to fight for his dream. Being the owner of his own restaurant is only the beginning of the path, and he can lose everything. He's not the only one in this uncomfortable situation: Ryuu has a job he didn't choose, and while he has given up on the sea and its adventures, he can't help but dream of another life - though a life with his friends. Tenn has yet to graduate, and he seems to be on good tracks, but Gaku knows of his weakness: he bears the burdens of his beloved ones on his shoulders, without complaining.

Birthday is not a special day when you're getting older; that's something Gaku realized from watching his dad: the man doesn't even take a day off, and doesn't mind if Gaku forgets to wish him a happy birthday. When he was younger, Gaku couldn't understand, but now he gets it. So when Ryuu and Tenn turn up and force him to give them the keys to his restaurant, he only thinks, _ah, so this is retaliation for last month_. He spends the rest of the day at home, doing nothing special, until he gets a call from Ryuu telling him he can come.

The twins' birthday celebration was a huge party with all their friends and acquaintances; Gaku's one turns out to be a simple dinner, with only his two best friends. And it's okay, he doesn't need more. He enjoys spending time with them: Ryuu who's afraid his gift isn't appropriate, and Tenn who's a lot softer than usual. He's glad he has them in his life.

They put their phones away, so he doesn't notice the flashing light of notification until he's ready to leave. It's a message from Tsumugi.

_> Tsumugi: Happy birthday, Yaotome-san! If it's okay with you, can we meet? I'd like to give you your present._

Gaku's mind freezes as he tries to proceed what he's just read. Tsumugi, asking to meet? Is he dreaming or not?

He breathes in and out before responding.

_> Gaku: Thanks, and sure. When and where?_

He expects her to set a date and wish him a good night; instead, she replies:

_> Tsumugi: How about right now?_

He blinks.

_> Gaku: Isn't it too late to go out?_

_> Tsumugi: I'm at the station near your restaurant. If I'm not wrong, you're there, right?_

Gaku has no idea how she knows, but when he raises his head and looks at Ryuu and Tenn's knowing look, he figures all of this was set-up.

_> Gaku: Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes._

"You know, you didn't need to do anything to help me with my love life", he says to his friends.

Ryuu grins. "Go see her. She's waiting."

Gaku takes his cardigan and pulls it on. "Do the dishes before you leave."

Tenn's fake offended stare relaxes his tension.

He runs to the station, and when he sees Tsumugi in the hall, a shopping bag in her hands, he can't help but wonder if this is really real. He always figured things would follow a determined pattern: he would confess, straightforward and confident, and she would reject him because of her investment in the club. So it's weird, seeing her truly happy to be with him.

"Gaku-san", she calls him, and his given name in her mouth forms a weird, pleasant sound. Suddenly the air feels even warmer; his heart start to race in his chest, and his steps become unsteady. He doesn't hate this sudden weakness, though; he has learnt you don't have to look strong in front of the ones you care about.

"Happy birthday", she says. "I'm sorry, I didn't know about the date before today so I bought it this afternoon. I wasn't sure if you would like it, but..."

Her voice fades like the sun making way for the night. Gaku nods, awkward.

"I'm... thank you for the gift", he says. She didn't have to, but he keeps quiet about his doubts. There's something different in the air, today. She looks at him with awe and anxiety, worried her present won't please him. In truth, he's already on cloud nine. There are passers-by around them, but he doesn't notice them. He can't tear his gaze away from her and from the shopping bag she hands him. Carefully, he takes a box out and opens it.

With a shiver in her voice, she says: "Tenn-san told me I should get you something you could wear."

_Damn brat_ , he thinks. That's probably the nicest thing he's ever done for him.

She got him a long grey scarf, with a treble embroidered on it. "I know it's not the season, but that's all I found."

"It's pretty", Gaku comments, letting his fingers graze the soft wool of the cloth. "Thank you, Tsumugi. I can't wait for winter now."

She starts to laugh - clear like a crystal, a laugh he wants to be the cause of more often. "Come on, Gaku-san. Tonight's weather is beautiful. It would be a shame not to enjoy it."

Gaku tries to care about her dad who will worry if she spends the whole evening - or what is left of the evening, at least - with a guy. But guess what, he doesn't. Taking Tsumugi's hand into his own, he flashes her a smile. "You're right. The night is beautiful."

She grips his hand tighter, determined not to let go.


End file.
